tails comes out the closet
by BadManBellic
Summary: Tails tells sonic he fancies him but how will sonic react. Tails and sonic
1. Chapter 1

THIS STORY CONTAINS GAY SCENES AND IS RATED 'M' FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL SCENES, ENJOY! RATE AND REVIEW

CHAPTER 1, TAILS SPIES ON SONIC WHILST SONIC MASTRUBATES TO TAILS

It was a rainy day and Sonic was inside with his roommate Tails playing chess.

'Check mate' said Tails cockily.

'Oh come on Tails, why do you always beat me man?' Replied Sonic upset.

'Logic my friend' said Tails whilst packing chess away.

Sonic had turned on the T.V and the weather forecast was rain for the next 2 weeks including a thunderstorm. Tails was in the kitchen cooking tea which was tuna pasta bake and Sonic was sat up at the table. Tails brought in tea and Sonic wolfed it down. Tails finished and washed up and Sonic went upstairs.

Tails turned on the TV and turned on the camera that he installed in Sonic's room and not supprisingly, Sonic was mastrubating to what it looked like to be a picture of Tails.

'AhhhhhAHHHHHHH' Sonic screamed and he shot a load of cum on his chest. Tails got sexually simulated at this and he saw his dick get hard. This wasn't the first time he mastrubated to Sonic, in fact, he does it regularly. Tails pulled out a dildo from the chest of drawers next to the couch and inserted it into his tight ass hole.

'Ahhhh Sonic deeper...harder stronger you fucking beast!' Tails screamed. At this point, Sonic was half way down stairs and noticed Tails laying on the leather couch with a dildo up his ass and cum running out his tip. Sonic rubbed his eyes and thought it was a dream. It was in fact real.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2, TAILS COMES OUT THE CLOSET, SONIC FOLLOWS

it was the day after Sonic thought he saw Tails with a dildo up his ass and it was raining. Tails came down stairs and greeted Sonic with a very cheerful welcome

'Morning Sonic my blue hedgehog friend and how are you' Sonic replied slowly with

'Fine thank you Tails... and you?'

'Very well thank you. The weather forecast says that its shit all week and all next week so home it is then eh?' Sonic agreed and cooked himself breakfast. Tails walked in and walked to the fridge and made a coy to make Sonic go to the shop so he could start his plan.

'Oh shit. No milk. Sonic, could you get some milk please after breakfast?'

'No milk? I thought I got some on Sunday. Oh never mind. Alright I'll get some after breakfast' Sonic replied. Tails smiled and said thank you. Five minutes pass and Sonic goes to the shop leaving Tails alone at home.

Tails walks to the living room and turns the TV on and changes the channel to gay porn. He thinks to him self 'after Sonic finds out that im gay, he'll come out the closet too'. Tails inputs the credit card number and the TV then shows erotic movements of men getting/receiving anal and getting there cock sucked. Tails penis is hard but he resists the temptation to mastrubate. He is leaving it so he gets a big load when he mastrubate's later. Tails' plan was to mastrubate in front of the most erotic gay scene ever when Sonic walks in and it should all unravel from there and he will then tell Sonic he's gay.

Sonic walks through the front door dripping wet and dries himself off with the well placed towel on the coat hook. Tails takes the milk and pours himself a bowl of fruit loops in a crunchy nut bowl. He sits down and watches breakfast news for the last five minutes that its on for.

Eleven hours pass and Sonic is upstairs having a shower. Tails is downstairs and turns to the gay channel and sure enough, as if on que, Sonic was walking down the stairs whilst he was jacking off with a dildo up his ass

'Ahhhh mmmmm ahhhhh Sonic Sonic Sonic!' Tails shouts

'Tails man, what the fuck, are you gay?' Sonic exclaimed. Tails replies with head hanged down

'Sonic, I'm gay and I fancy you' Sonic was static

'Y...you're gay? Well I should of guessed because of the amount of gay porn you have on your iPad. And Tails, I'm gay to and I also have a crush on you' Tails leaps up in joy and traps Sonic in a lip-lock. Instead of pulling away, Sonic goes deeper in the kiss and strokes Tails's waist and feels his boner coming on. Tails feels Sonics's boner coming on too and Sonic breaks away and sucks down hard on Tails's cock.

'Ahhh Sonic your mouth is so warm' Tails enjoys this so much that he spins around and merges into a 69. Both Sonic and Tails moan to each other in unison and Tails stops.

'Tails why did you stop, I was enjoying boy on boy action with my best friend' said Sonic dissapointingly.

'Sonic, I want you to butt fuck me' said Tails sexually. Sonic freezes and says yes. Sonic tells Tails to turn over and he complies. Sonic lines up his massive cock with Tails's tight ass and with on massive push, Sonic penetrates Tails and Tails moaned with sexual pleasure. Sonic thrusted slowly and got quicker and Tails's moans got quicker and louder and closer together. Sonic knew he hit Tails's prostate. Tails's dream has actually come true.

'Ahhhhhhhh deeper Sonic DEEPER!' Tails screamed and Sonic complied. Sonic reached around and started jacking off the young fox until Tails came all over Sonic's glove. Sonic licked it off and said

'Tails you taste good and I'm going to cum in you'

'Thanks Sonic and I don't care, do it, I love you' said Tails lustly. Sonic complied and reached his climax

'Ahhh I'm going to cum, mmm aahh I LOVE YOU Tails!' with that, Sonic came and they both fell asleep on each other.


End file.
